A Trip To Wonderland
by Denisa331
Summary: When Mal,Jay,Carlos,Evie,Doug and Ben wake up in wonderland they must find a way out. But when Jay and Carlos meet two mysterious girls that offer to help them only if they can go to Auradon Prep things get weird... Wonderland weird Takes place 2 years later and ignores descenants 2. This is happening in a AU (Alterante Universe).
1. NOTE

**Authors note: (this takes place two years later after Descenants and ignores Descenants 2) this is my first fanfiction so dont expect too much. I am going to pick a few OCs from the comments. So this is all u have to tell me about the character:age,name,friend,enemy,likes,dislikes,favourite colour(FC), crush,appearance,and family. Those are my OCs.** **Name: Charlotte Cheshire** **Age:16** **Friend:Kiley Cheshire** **Enemy: no one** **Likes: Video Games** **Dislikes: rude people** **FC: Coral** **Appearence: tan skin,waist long light brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes,white leggings, coral t-shirt with a white heart on it and a light brown tail and cat ears** **Crush: Carlos** **Family: The Cheshire Cat (dad) Kiley Cheshire (older sister)** **Name:Kiley** **Age:17** **Friends:Charlotte Cheshire** **Enemy: no one** **Likes:Jewels** **Dislikes:Dirt** **Crush:Jay** **FC:Cyan** **Appearance: fair skin, blue eyes, waist long flowy blonde hair,cyan short dress with cyan heels** **Family: The Cheshire Cat (dad), Charlotte Cheshire (younger sister)**

 **DenyXOXO**


	2. We are going to Wonderland

Mal,Evie,Carlos and Jay were meeting FG in one hour. "I wonder what she wants" said Mal "I mean, its weird but im curios." answered Evie while she was doing her nails and Mal was reading a book. There was a knock on the door "Who's there?" asked Mal "Me and Jay" answered Carlos. "Mal opened the door and let them in. "What do you think she wants?" asked Jay "Whatever it is, it seems important. I mean if e all-" Carlos was cut off by Mal's phone ringing "Hi Ben"

 _"You habe to go to the FG right now. I'm coming too. Bye!"_ than he hung off."Who was that?" asked Evie" "Ben said we have to go to FG now!"

In FGs office

"Hello Fairy Godmother, how can we help you today?" asked Ben "Well..." she said " I wanted to bring new chidren here. From a rather... lets say different place." "What?" asked Jay in confusion "What different place" asked Evie too "King Adam decided not to count it in _Auradon_ but I think some kids may have a chance here." "And where is this place?" questioned Mal " Have you ever heard of... Wonderland?" "My dad t

told me about that place." answered Ben. "What is _Wonderland?_ asked Evie "It is a place where everyone is... crazy. There are crazy creatures like the Cheshire Cat-" Ben explained but got cut off Fairy Godmother " Speaking of him, his daughter are the ones I wanted to invite. Charlotte and Kiley Cheshire. They are still... normal from what I heard." stated FG. "And when are we going?" asked Carlos "In one hour!" "What!?" asked all of them "And one person can come with you." "Can Doug come with us?" asked Evie excitedly "If you all agree"

DenyXOXO


	3. Here we are

Jay,Carlos, Evie, Mal,Doug and Ben were waiting outside with FG

"How old are the girls?" asked Ben " Charlotte is 16 and Kiley is 17." FG smiled "What are we waiting for?" questioned Mal " We are waiting Allison, Alice's daughter. Oh, tgere she is!" "Hello Fairy Godmother, hey guys. I am so happy to help you. Come on." Allison said" "Take care." said King Beast to his son. Ben nodded and followed the others. They soon were into the woods and have found a bunny hole. " Eat this." Allison gave each a cookie. "They will take you into the wonderlabd woods. Be careful though. Their dad and everyone else is a lil' cray-cray." Allison warned

They ate the cookies and were teleported into a dark forest with signs like _"This way "_ "That way" "They should me here" stated Ben "Who should be here?" asked a sweet voice only to see a beautiful girl with fair skin,blonde wavy waist long hair and a cyan summer dress with heels. "Um, are you Charlotte Cheshire?" asked Mal the girl laughed nope. I am her old sister, Kiley Cheshire." "Take us to her and we can go... where are our cookies!?" Carlos screamed "There are no cookies here. If you had one it disappeared at the entrance." Kiley smiled "Charlotte get over here!" she screamed , than a tan girl with light brown hair in a ponytail, a coral T-shirt with a whike heart on it and white leggings as well as siber sport shoes "What so you- who are they? she had a soft voice "I am king Ben of Auradon and those are Carlos,Jay,Mal,Evie and Doug." "We are here to bring you to Auradon" Evie answered. "Auradon? Why?" she asked suspiciously "Well actually... we need some red and blue cookies to get back." Carlos said "We don't have cookies here. So you can go to the bunny hole and get out!" Kiley answered while Charlotte deadpaned " The hole is locked! Ugh." "Can we stay here till' we find a way to get out?" Jay asked "I would _love_ _you_ to... all of you" she covered and blushed while Charlotte rolled her eyes "Since dad isn't home and this fores is creeping me out I guess you can. But one day." Charlotte accepted and the others nodded.

Soon enough Charlotte showed them the last bedroom. "This is ou- I mean your room. Sorry you have to share." Kiley told Jay while blushing. Carlos was analyzing the room and saw a little boy in a photo. "Who is this?" he asked Charlotte "Oh. This is no one!" Charlotte tried to say " No, it is our lost brother." Kiley frowned "Kiley!" Charlotte screamed and got out of the room "She really loved him..." she said and took the picture of a little boy with gold hair and brown eyes. " Ill let you two alone. If


	4. Friends and Family

Charlotte was laying in her room, thinking about her brother _I really miss you_ she thought. There was a knock on the door "Who's there?" she asked "It's Ben" Charlotte opened the door "Hey." "I wanted to thank you for your help. I hope you will feel welcome at Auradon." he smiled "Anywhere is better than this place. " she mumbled "Anything else?" "No." and she closed the door. _I can't believe it! I'm going to **Auradon!**_ she sighed hapilly and turned her laptop on. After a while of playing and recording her favourite Video Game her stomach growled. _ugh._ She got up and into the kitchen. She saw Carlos there "Searching anything?" she asked "There are really no cookies here?" he asked "Nope." she sighed. Charlotte got a apple and asked him "Did Kiley show you guys around?" "Um,no." he answered honestly "Do you need a tour?" she questioned "It cloud help..." "Ill ask the others"

Five minutes later she was back "The others don't" "Is it okay with you to show me around?" he asked quietly. "I have nothing better to do" she laughed.

Time skip

"And this is the garden. Even though in this forest it looks like a graveyard with all the big rocks" she joked and he laughed " Thanks for showing me around." "Like I said, I had nothing better to do. it was either that or play Video Games." she smiled. "You like Video Games?" " Yeah. And you?" "I tried building a device that lets me comunicate with others through a magic barrier for years." he told her. "You mean you are from the isle?" "Um, yeah..." "Lucky. I was and still am never allowed to leave the forest." "I was on that island untill I was 14. So im in Auradon since 2 years." they started walking and were stood by her room's door. "Do you wanna come in?" she asked "Yeah" he shrugged. It was a nice room with lots of coral. It had a double bed, a desk, loset,couch,tv and a vanity. He sat on the couch and she sat next to him. "Lets play a game... I ask you a question and you have to answer me. If you dont you have to eat one of these." she showed him a bag of mini chilli candy "Okay. You start." "Who are your parents?" "Cruella De Vil." he frowned "Im glad im not the Cheshire dog" she grinned "You really grin like Cheshire Cat" he said. For some reason she blushed a little _why am I blushing!? _she thought. "My turn. Who is your mom?" "She is Alice's cousin. She also lives in Auradon." she said and yawned. "How is it in Auradon?" she asked "It's pretty great." he was smiling too. "Do you want to come with us there?" "I always wanted to get out of here." "Wait a second" she nodded. When he came back he saw her asleep on the couch. Carlos took a blanket and put it on her.

He was in his room on the laptop when he saw a new video. He watched it and it was a video of a game called _Exploreworld._ It was a game where youcreate a character _and complete quests._ It wasmultiplayer,open world and free. He liked the video but a girl was playing. Something that he rarely enjoined. He thought he heart that voice before. Jay was out of the room and came in and said "Are you hungry?" "Nah." Jay looked at him and then at the screen and walked out of the room

 **I hope you guys liked the new chapter. Next chapter will be about Jay and Kiley. DenyXOXO**


End file.
